


Locked out of heaven

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Los pensamientos de cierto mercenario siguen siempre una misma línea cuando se trata de su adorado baby-boy... Wade es un idiota, pero uno con mucha suerte.Regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermosa y maravillosa hermana menor y beta. Inspirado en la canción "Locked out if heaven" de Bruno Mars
Relationships: Wade Wilson/Peter Parker
Kudos: 12





	Locked out of heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Como mercenario se supone tengo una reputación que mantener, aunque claro no es como si realmente me haya interesado antes, después de todo soy un estúpido y un bocazas, en encanta hacer el idiota en los momentos menos indicados y el sarcasmo y humor negro son a mi como el honor y patriotismo al Capitán América ( **dicho sea de paso, nos encantan sus redondas y bien formadas nalgas que están como para morir asfixiado entre ellas** ). El punto en todo esto es, a pesar de ello tengo una reputación: Soy un idiota desesperante, pero soy bueno en lo que hago ( **¡Desvivir malos es mi pasión!** ) eso y que tengo esta tendencia a cagarla todo el tiempo.

Sé lo que te estás preguntando joven lectora de fanfiction homoerótico, ¿Y a ti que mierda te interesa todo esto? Pues bien, la escritora quiere marcar un punto importante y lo haré por ella: “¡Soy el pendejo con más suerte en el puto mundo! ( **¿Puedes creer que estamos saliendo con nuestra arañita favorita?** ) Jamás creí que mi Pete-pay me daría la mínima oportunidad, pero al parecer no pudo resistirse a mi encanto y sensualidad…

-¿Con quién hablas Wade?- susurró Peter acercándose a mi mientras se quitaba la mascara

-¡Con la lectora! ¿O será lector? ( **Ya no se sabe…** )- contesté mientras lo tomaba entre mis brazos

-¿Quién? Sabes que… no me digas- murmuró riendo suavemente antes de besarme

¡Ah! Sus labios, gruesos, suaves, dulces y rosados labios de apariencia tan pulcra e inocente que más de una vez he mancillado, aunque mi arañita tiene de inocente lo que yo se super genio, aun puedo recordar con claridad la primera vez que cogimos, bastó esa sola ocasión para condenarme… ¡Venga la canción!

One, two, one, two, three

Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!

_****Flashback****_

_El calor era ya insoportable a pesar de estar ambos desnudos, Peter se removía debajo del cuerpo de Wade, ansioso por generar más fricción entre ellos, cada terminación nerviosa en sus cuerpos había cobrado vida haciendo que sus mentes revolucionaran ansiosas del dulce néctar del placer por el que llevaban tanto tiempo esperando. (_ **_Sí, mucho tiempo ¡Ya déjame hacérselo_ ** **_!_ ** _)Si bien Wade en un principio sólo buscaba meterse en los pantalones del menor, con el tiempo y convivencia el joven castaño le dio una muy grata sorpresa. Él, Wade Winston Wilson siendo tan idiota y con tan mala suerte en el amor terminó enamorándose perdidamente (aun con todas las diferencias que tenían) de Peter Benjamin Parker_

_-Carajo Pet- gruñó el antiguo rubio por lo bajo mientras el joven acariciaba su punzante erección casi con maestría_

_-Nunca lo he hecho- declaró Peter mirándolo a los ojos- así que trátame bonito ¿entendiste?_

_-Fuerte y claro- contestó atacando su cuello, separó las cremosas piernas colocándose entre ellas mientras introducía dos dedos ensalivados en el virginal anillo de carne_

_-Mierda…_

_-¿Duele?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a moverlos en forma de tijera e intercalaba con lentos círculos_ _( **¿Desde cuándo somos tan cuidadosos…?** )_

_-No, sólo es… diferente- contestó haciendo muecas por la extraña sensación_

_-La próxima me follas tu a mí, lo prometo- y lo besó con calma para distraerle mientras continuaba su labor cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez_ _( **… ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?** )_

_-¡Ah, mierda!- siseó Peter cuando su próstata fue rosada y el mercenario sonrió satisfecho retirando sus dedos y alineando su falo e la pulsante entrada_

_-Eres tan bonito arañita- susurró mientras entraba lentamente, pero de una sola estocada haciendo que ambos gimieran con fuerza_

Never had much faith in love or miracles (miracles) uh!  
Never wanna put my heart on the line, uh!  
But swimming in your water is something spiritual (spiritual) uh!  
I'm born again every time you spend the night, uh!

- _Wade… cariño, muévete- exigió antes de tomar sus labios de forma demandante_

_El mercenario obedeció gustoso, abrazando al joven castaño a su pecho comenzó con un fuerte y bien marcado movimiento de caderas saliendo casi por completo antes de entrar tan profundo que sus bolas rebotaban contra el bonito trasero del menor. Sus labios se separaban apenas lo suficiente para encargarse de marcar cada pal de piel que tuvieran a su disposición. Peter le abrazó con las piernas haciendo que el ángulo cambiara dando con su próstata de lleno y apretando al mayor en su interior._

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!

_-Carajo, vas… vas a matarme Peter- siseó contra su oído mientras seguía arremetiendo en su contra_

_-No… s-si, sino… ¿Quién va a cogerme después? ¿Johnny?- inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa_

_-Oh, no lo hiciste…- siseó Wade cargando su peso y colocándose de rodillas, moviendo al joven a su antojo sobre su falo_

_-¡Oh mierda! Sí, justo así Wade… más, dame más…- gemía abrazándose a su pecho y enterrando las uñas en su espalda_

_-Aghhh… mierda, me encantas Peter- gruñó jalando su cabeza con fuerza, tomándole por sus espesos rizos para devorar su cuello con gula_

_-¡Oh! ¡Sí papi! Jodeme más…- Peter gemía sin control alguno y sin consciencia de sus palabras_

You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify, uh!  
You can make a sinner change his ways, uh!  
Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light, uh!  
And right there is where I wanna stay, uh!

_Esas palabras afectaron de una manera que jamás creyó posible, podía jurar incluso que su erección se había engrosado aún más y fue en ese momento cuando se supo perdido, Peter Parker sería su perdición y paraíso a la vez y él sería su esclavo, de manera voluntaria rogaría para que le permitieran quedarse en el Edén que eran las piernas del joven._

_-Dilo de nuevo- pidió con voz gutural_

_-Ahh, ¿Qué?... ¿P-papii?- susurró un tanto cohibido ahora consciente de lo que había dicho_

_Wade gruñó antes de salir de su interior y dejarle caer contra el colchón, sin perder tiempo lo colocó a custro con el pecho ligeramente pegado a la cabecera de la cama, acarició aquellas nalgas con devoción y tentó la suave entrada con el glande_

_-¿Quién soy?- cuestionó tomándose un segundo para admirar la obra de arte que era Peter con la piel sonrojada y perlada en sudor_

_-Mi papi- repitió el castaño con más seguridad ahora al ver el placer que aquello producía en su pareja_

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga papi?_

_-Que me joda…_

_-¿Y no vas a buscar a Johnny?_

_-No papi, yo soy sólo tuyo- contestó restregando el trasero en busaca de que le llenaran de nuevo_

_-Que no se te olvide- murmuró Wade penetrándole con fuerza_

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

_-Ah, más, más fuerte papi…- gemía Peter, sin vergüenza alguna llevó sus manos a sus glúteos y los separó ofreciendo al mayor una perfecta vista de su pene siendo engullido por ese delicioso agujero_

_-Ah… mierda Pet, voy a…_

_-Yo también, ah yo también, vente dentro papi…_

_Wade se abrazó al cuerpo del castaño y se adueñó de sus labios mientras movía las caderas con desesperación, sentía el calor acumulándose y la tensión mientras el inminente orgasmo se acercaba, un par de estocadas más y se corrió con fuerza mientras su boca se llenaba de los gemidos del de ojos avellana quien temblaba entre sus brazos manchando las sabanas con su simiente._

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?

- _Te amo Pete-pay- susurró contra sus labios, sus respiraciones aun recuperándose (_ ** _Ok, sí, ya estamos más que jodidos_** _)_

_-También te amo Wade- le contestó con la más bella y radiante de las sonrisas_

_****Fin Flashback****_

-¿Contento por verme?- susurró Peter acariciando mi ahora muy evidente erección ( **Carajo, escritora no puedes hacernos estas cosas…** )

-Siempre- contesté pegándole a mi cuerpo. Mierda como me encanta la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío- Tengo ganas de arrancarte ese traje…

-No amor, ya rompiste dos…- me regañó de manera juguetona

-Pero… no es mi culpa, se te ve tan bonito cuando me dejas cogerte mientras lo traes puesto

-Bueno, pórtate bien el resto del patrullaje y podría dejarte

-¿En serio?- pregunté tan emocionado como niño en navidad

-Sí, incluso… ¿No mencionaste algo sobra hacerlo en alguna azotea? ¿O suspendidos en telaraña- me preguntó de manera picara mientras sus dedos recorrían mis pectorales

-Mierda, me estás matando Pet- gruñí sintiendo mi erección palpitar interesada ( **Oh, ¡Nuestro baby-boy nos va a cumplir una fantasía!** )

-Es un alivio que seas prácticamente inmortal- murmuró alzándome la máscara solo lo suficiente para besarme y morder mi labio

'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!

Peter se alejó de mi con una amplia sonrisa y se colocó la máscara antes de darme la espalda dispuesto a continuar con su patrullaje. Sí, definitivamente soy un bastardo con suerte, hace años deje las cursilerías o la simple idea dela mor pero este genio de enorme corazón llegó a mi vida para derrumbarlo todo, mostrándome lo alienado que había estado todos estos años, se volvió mi paraíso personal, mi pecado y penitencia, y sí, soy un idiota y algún día voy a cagarla, vivo con ese miedo y de verdad me esfuerzo para merecer a ese chico porque no sé qué sería de mi si algún día me dejara.

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede culparme? Es decir, mírenlo… es perfecto. ¡Oh, por cierto! Marlene, tu hermana te desea un feliz cumpleaños.

**FIN**


End file.
